Infectious diseases put a strain on a healthcare system. Viruses, bacteria, parasites and fungi can cause a range of ailments and diseases such as, for example, malaria, measles, respiratory distress, and others, which drive countless visits to healthcare providers. The common cold, alone, is responsible for 75-100 million doctor visits annually. In addition, the diseases and ailments can take a toll on the economy as people call in sick to work.